


Color Blind

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: Color Blind [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Science Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are in science class doing the color flame test. Problem is, Steve's color blind and Tony thinks hes cheating.</p>
<p>High school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an Avengers high school AU. I know I have read that Steve was color blind but I could not find it again or what type of specific color blindness he has so I gave him total color blindness. Also if I have the flame test color wrong, I’m sorry and please correct me so I can change it.

Steve smiled at Bucky from across the science room. They were doing a lab to day and had been given different seats. Some sort of thing to make sure they spent time with other people. Apparently his partner was Tony Stark, a senior like him, but rich and popular. Steve, the tiny, asthmatic geek who suddenly buffed up in sophomore year had never really spoken to him. Though Natasha and Clint were friends with both of them and had told Steve some interesting stories.  
Steve glanced up at some motion at the door and saw some girls begin to twitter and Tony swaggered in. Steve could not deny that Tony was handsome, devilishly so. He gulped and tried to fight the blush that he could feel rising. God, of course he had a crush on the most popular boy in school.  
Tony smirked at the girls then glanced at the board, seeing the seating arrangements he looked around before setting eyes on Steve. He gave a roguish grin before walking over and settling down in front of the black top table.  
He opened his mouth as if to say something but was suddenly swarmed by girl and Steve just forced himself closer to the window. The teacher, Mr. Geller walked in and all the girls wandered away.  
“So today we are going to do the flame test. I am going to set up the flame and burn different elements. I want you to record what happens, most importantly the color change.”  
Steve froze. Color changes…. What was he going to do?  
“Okay here’s Boron” Steve looked at the flame and saw no change from the original flame. He shifted in his sheet and listened to the scratch scratch of pencil on paper. He glanced to the side and saw Tony writing green. He decided to go with it, he did not want to fail.  
“Next is iron” Tony wrote down yellow. Yellow it was.  
“Okay now potassium.” Purple.  
“Hey” Tony had whispered. Steve jumped and looked at Tony’s face, he was glaring.  
“Stop copying off me, it’s not that hard to just write down a color.” He hissed.  
“Uh…uh…I’m” Steve stammered, he did not want to seem like he was stupid or worse, cheating. But he did not want to get a zero on the paper and telling Mr. Geller was out of the question.  
Briiiiiiinnnnnggg. Everyone jumped.  
“Okay everyone stay calm, get into a line and go to the evacuation point.” Mr. Geller called. Steve didn’t understand. There was no fire alarm scheduled for today.  
“Come on Rogers” Tony said grabbing Steve’s arm. Steve allowed himself to be pulled up and away. Bucky was by his side suddenly, pulling him from Tony.  
“Come on Steve we need to get out of here.” Bucky looked worried. They went through the halls until they reached the football field. Everyone had lined up and were being checked off. The principle stood with a megaphone.  
“Everyone! I am sorry for the worry this may have caused but there is not fire. A student was just playing a prank. However we still need to have everyone checked off so please just be patient.” Steve sighed in relief. Bucky still stood at his side and Tony stood behind him.  
“That’s a relief” Steve said.  
“Yeah Stevie. And now you don’t have to worry about the colors. Gotta suck having a project based on colors when your color blind.” Bucky said knocking Steve with his elbow.  
“Yeah, I was worried but maybe now I’ll have time to think up something.” Steve was watching the teacher’s mill around when he heard a choking noise from behind.  
He and Bucky turned to look and saw Tony looking at them in shock.  
“You. You’re…colorblind.” He gasped out, eyes wide.  
“Uh…umm….yeah” Steve shrugged.  
“Oh God. I am so sorry. I was so mad, and mean to you but you couldn’t tell…jezze I’m so sorry.”  
“Oh no it’s okay, you didn’t know.” Steve said waving his hands in a placating manner.  
“No it…” Tony was cut off by the principle once again talking into the megaphone.  
“Okay everyone go ahead and head back to class.”  
They all turned to head back. Though suddenly Steve felt a hand wrap around his arm. He turned to see Tony with red cheeks and wide eyes.  
“I…uh….would you like to go out for coffee some night?” Tony asked suddenly.  
Steve felt his mouth go dry and a blush rise on his cheeks.  
“I um…I’d like that.” A happy smile grew on Tony’s face.  
“Great.”  
“Great” Steve felt like swooning.  
“Alright then, let’s return to class.” With that Tony linked their arms and began to lead him back to the science class. Steve grinned and tried to ignore the chocked laughter behind them.


	2. Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sitting next to Steve Rogers in science class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s Color blind from Tony’s POV. Tell me what you think and if you think I should do a scene of their coffee date.

Tony walked into room 25. He really did not see the point in taking this class but his counsuler said it was not only required but also good for Tony to “socialize with normal people”. The only good thing was that he shared the class with…Steve Rogers. There he was Bright blue eyes, golden hair, tanned skin, muscles to die for and a blinding smile. He jumped when some girls began to twitter and Steve’s head began to turn. He quickly faced he girls and smirked at them before looking at the board to see the seating arrangements. Oh…God. He was seated next to Steve. For the first time in 5 months he got to sit next to him.  
He grinned happily, though Rhodey always told him that it looked more roguish than happy. He walked over to the black top and sat down getting ready to say the first thing to Steve in…ever. They had been going to school together for four years and Tony had never said anything.  
Tony had had a crush on Steve since the first moment he saw the scrawny, geeky boy. And then he came back from summer, tall, muscly, gorgeous and still a geek. He was amazing.  
He opened his mouth only to be swarmed by a bunch of girls. Ugh. They were always all over him. Though that may have been his fault, with the number of girl’s he’s gone out with.  
He mentally thanked Mr. Geller as he walked in and the girls returned to their chairs.  
“So today we are going to do the flame test. I am going to set up the flame and burn different elements. I want you to record what happens, most importantly the color change.”  
Pff…the flame test. He’d done this a hundred times before.  
“Okay here’s Boron” Tony did not bother looking at the flame. He just wrote down green and side eyed Steve.  
“Next is iron” Tony wrote down yellow. Wait a second…  
“Okay now potassium.” Purple. He was cheating! Steve was cheating off him. Seriously.  
“Hey” Tony whispered, glaring. He could not believe it. He did not think Steve was that kind of guy. To cheat on something so simple and easy! Steve jumped and looked at Tony’s face. The blond paled.  
“Stop copying off me, it’s not that hard to just write down a color.” He hissed.  
“Uh…uh…I’m” Steve stammered. Tony now felt a little bad. Steve looked frightened.  
Briiiiiiinnnnnggg. Everyone jumped.  
“Okay everyone stay calm, get into a line and go to the evacuation point.” Mr. Geller called. Tony didn’t understand. There was no fire alarm scheduled for today.  
“Come on Rogers” Tony said grabbing Steve’s arm. He was still frozen and pale looking. He pulled Steve to his feet but suddenly there was another boy. He was Steve’s best friend. What was his name…something Barnes…Buck…Bucky?  
“Come on Steve we need to get out of here.” The other boy said looking worried. They went through the halls until they reached the football field. Everyone had lined up and were being checked off. The principle stood with a megaphone.  
“Everyone! I am sorry for the worry this may have caused but there is not fire. A student was just playing a prank. However we still need to have everyone checked off so please just be patient.” Tony stood behind Steve and Bucky (he was pretty sure that was his name).  
“That’s a relief” Steve said.  
“Yeah Stevie. And now you don’t have to worry about the colors. Gotta suck having a project based on colors when your color blind.” Bucky said knocking Steve with his elbow.  
What! Steve was color blind. That’s interesting…and would explain why he was cheating. Tony could not help but start to chock.  
Tony stared at Steve in shock as he and Bucky turned to look at him.  
“You. You’re…colorblind.” He gasped out, eyes wide.  
“Uh…umm….yeah” Steve shrugged.  
“Oh God. I am so sorry. I was so mad, and mean to you but you couldn’t tell…jezze I’m so sorry.” He could not believe he was such a jerk.  
“Oh no it’s okay, you didn’t know.” Steve said waving his hands in a placating manner.  
“No it…” Tony was cut off by the principle once again talking into the megaphone.  
“Okay everyone go ahead and head back to class.”  
They began to turn to leave and Tony reached out for Steve’s arm and the blond turned to look at him…well down at him. He did not realize quite how tall he was.  
“I…uh….would you like to go out for coffee some night?” Tony asked felling the blush on his cheeks.  
“I um…I’d like that.” Why did he ask that….wait he’d like that! A happy smile grew on Tony’s face.  
“Great.”  
“Great” Tony felt like doing a victory dance.  
“Alright then, let’s return to class.” With that Tony linked their arms and began to lead him back to the science class. Tony grinned and tried to ignore the chocked laughter behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating making another one from Tony’s point of view. If you think I should please tell me


End file.
